Many interactive software packages are structured in terms of a menu screen from which the user can choose a subsequent screen with which to interact. If the user wishes to shift to another screen among the set, he or she returns to the menu screen, with a predetermined input, selects another option, and then proceeds to interact with the new menu or program screen.
In prior systems, if the user is currently viewing one screen, and desires to go to another, it is necessary to either recall the main menu for further selection, or to enter predetermined codes into the keyboard, or other input device, that call the desired new window. In the latter case, the user must know the entry code for the new window, since there is no material on the screen that provides such information.
Prior systems include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,954, Advani et al, which discloses a multiple disk word processing system that employs only full size menus, including a menu especially adapted to programs that have been developed on a combined program/work diskette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,035, Baker et al, discloses a display system having at least one window smaller than the full screen, wherein controlling the cursor to cross determined portions of the boundary of the window effects the display of a determined menu portion adjacent the window. Normally, however, the menu portions are not displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,624, Barker et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,752, Wang, disclose programs of the type wherein any of a number of pull down menus may be called while an image is being displayed, the selection of the menus being controlled by cursor movement. The pull down menu is not continuously displayed, and constitutes the only selection menu.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,306, Crehan et al, discloses a graphics program for a word processor, wherein a dedicated key is employed to toggle between a construction menu for a graphics image, and the graphics image formed thereby. The graphics image is a chart such as a bar, line or pie chart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,603, Dunn, discloses a graphics program wherein graphic primitive are displayed in a given region of the screen, for selection by a user. The graphic icons do not correspond to a reduced size representation of a menu for the selection of other menus or programs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,195, Thompson et al discloses a menu navigation system, wherein a menu tree is graphically displayed on the screen. The menu items are selected by the cursor, so that menu levels can be readily jumped. The system does not employ icons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,211, Torres discloses a menu system for an instrument such as an oscilloscope, wherein menu items that are appropriate to a given operating condition are automatically displayed, and menu items that are not appropriate to the operating condition are either removed from the menu display, or are not displayed. No icons are employed in the system of this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,283, Diehm et al discloses a natural language interface building system that parses inputs using an internal menu structure. This system also does not employ icons.